Halloween Party
by BeeTheRainbowWriter
Summary: Abby demands Ziva go to a party and Ziva enjoyed the party right along with Abby. Abby x Ziva, Holiday one shot. Please read and review.


What was she doing there?

How in the hell did she let herself get roped into going to a Halloween Party?

Oh, wait, now she remembered. All of NCIS was there and Abby had demanded she join them. So, Ziva had yanked on a white tank top, a pair of jeans and a mask, leaving her pitch black hair down and just shown up. When Tony, dressed in a rather annoying outfit of a robe and pajama bottoms with a gold Playboy bunny necklace on and saying he was Hugh Heffner, had asked who she was she had shrugged and said "A vigilante by night fall." before moving on.

She'd seen everyone: Tim, who had come as a robot, Gibbs, who dressed as a Marine- Imaginative as he was, Jimmy who had worn scrubs and called himself a nurse and Ducky who'd slid into one of his golfing outfits and called himself a European Tiger Woods. But there was no Abby. It angered her to say the least but she just moved to the table with the punch.

Ziva David poured herself a glass before feeling a hand on her stomach and stiffening, she felt leather against her back along with two soft mounds she knew where breasts. "I hope you've got a pretty name to go with that pretty face and this pretty body." The voice said softly and Ziva could faintly hear something familiar about the voice but she just smiled in spite of herself at the cheesy line. "It's Ziva David." She said softly and she heard a light purr come from the woman, obviously, behind her "Ziva David, Splendor Beloved in Hebrew. Beautiful." she said in a voice that was so seductive and like silk that she felt herself get warm in between her legs.

"Thank you and I'm impressed, no one knows what my name is here. May I ask yours?" She asked softly but there was a smile as her long black hair was pushed back, showing off her shoulder and the thin strap from her bra and tank top and her soft skin. The woman behind her kissed her shoulder a few times and then bit down before sighing "You know it already. There's a bedroom upstairs, it's empty but in a few moments it won't be. Come up to it and knock three times. I wanna spend a little time alone with you." she breathed and then slid away.

Ziva turned to see the woman who had been touching her start up the stairs, she realized where the sharp touch on her stomach came from. The woman was dressed completely as Catwoman, in the torn up leather costume with the bullwhip at her hip and the high heeled feet, her fingers where ended with claws that glinted in the light and Ziva felt herself get more aroused at the mysterious woman. Who apparently wasn't so mysterious if only Ziva could think about the woman's voice. It didn't register though and, after drinking her punch and avoiding talking to Tony, she started up the stairs, barely getting the third knock out before the door opened, a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her shirt before yanking her into the dark.

There was one light but it was from the street and it really just showed the bed, which was okay with Ziva as she was tossed to the bed. Normally, the dominate role was hers but something told her she liked it that way. Her shirt was ripped, the claws apparently where deadly, right from her body and it was tossed off to the side. She removed her bra after a moment and then bit over the Israeli's skin, it felt amazing and she sighed contently. She wanted to know who she was dealing with and who was turning her on but she couldn't ask.

Catwoman, which is what she decided to call the woman, moved to kiss her and something about the kiss seemed very high in sugar. Ziva craved more and felt herself comparing it to a large Caf-Pow! Which Abby drank. When she pulled back the now clawless fingers of Catwoman where inside of her as she'd also torn off the jeans, underwear, sneakers and, socks Ziva had been wearing. Now the only clothes where the leather costume Catwoman wore and the mask on Ziva's face, which she didn't dare remove.

"God, Ziva, I've wanted this since I first met you." She breathed and sped up her fingers, Ziva arched up into the sweet touch and she bit her lip- Not wanting to be too loud when there was a bunch of people she knew downstairs. She moaned loudly and just enjoyed the fingers pumping into her body, she was soon releasing because of the fingers and she bit back the yells, moaning loudly and making the woman in the Catwoman costume grin and kiss Ziva again. She slid off the bed and moved, grabbing a shirt and handing it to Ziva "The only thing I ripped was your shirt. I love you, Ziva." she said softly and kissed her lovingly before she opened the door and vanished.

Ziva dressed in the jeans, underwear, her socks and shoes, and then pulled on the new t-shirt before kicking the tank top under the bed and leaving. She wanted to know who was in love with her but she hadn't asked and it irked her. But then she saw Catwoman by Tony and she walked over, turning the woman around and seeing a smile across the black lipstick coated lips "Hey Ziva." she said and that's how she placed the voice.

Abby Sciuto. She had just been in bed with Abby. "Hey, You two where both gone for a little bit. Did you leave or something?" Tony asked and Abby just looked at Ziva and winked "Best Halloween party ever." she breathed to Tony before leading Ziva outside where she looked at her hands sheepishly. Ziva removed her own mask along with the top of Abby's, showing her black hair and making it fall to her shoulders as she looked up "I'm sorry I didn't-" she started to apologize but then was cut off by Ziva kissing her lovingly and then pulling back "I love you too, Abby, and this is the best Halloween party ever. But why Catwoman?" she asked.

Abby laughed and Ziva committed the sound to memory before smiling herself "I heard you say you loved Batman and, if you could do any villain from those movies it'd be Catwoman. I also heard you say you loved her so… I wanted to come as something you'd love." she said and shrugged before looking at Ziva who took her hand. "Yep, Any Halloween party you ever want to demand I come to I will." She said softly and they kissed again.


End file.
